You Look Good in Lace
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Mori has been out of high school for over a year now. When Mori and Honey visit the Host Club, the boys find out a secret that Mori has been hiding. He has a girlfirend. After being tailed by the Host club, Mori visits his girlfiend. MorixOC *LEMON*


**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at a lemon. I'm not sure how you all will perceive it, but please review and give me any advice you can offer. Just so you know, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka is nineteen at this point and Asuka Ryokei is twenty-one.

* * *

You Look Good in Lace

Mori and Honey stepped through the doors to the third music room. It had been almost a year since the two had graduated from Ouran Academy. They came back from time to time to visit their fellow hosts. The two men were greeted by five men dressed in colorful kimonos. The school year was nearly over and it was obvious the host club had decided to celebrate just before summer break.

"Greetings!" Tamaki spoke in a lofty voice as he sat on a throne between the four other hosts.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Haruhi yelled smiling at the boys.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as he ran at Haruhi leaping into her arms.

"It's been nearly two months since the last time the two of you have visited us." Kyoya spoke as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It's been too long!" Honey yelled tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah." Mori spoke in a deep voice.

"Hey Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Mori turned to face the twins.

"How's Asuka-chan?" The twins asked in tantalizing voices.

A light blush crept onto Mori's face. "Fine." He answered with a small snort.

The entire host club turned to stare at Mori. All of their faces were incredulous, except for the twins who were currently suffering a laughing attack.

"Who is this Asuka-chan, Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Asuka-chan is Takashi's girlfriend." Honey giggled.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Is this true?" Kyoya asked turning to the twins.

"Yeah, she's a model for our mom's design company." Hikaru answered.

"She graduated from Ouran a year before you started here, boss." Kaoru told Tamaki.

"Oh an older and more experienced woman, huh Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked not doing very well at concealing his interest.

"Hn." Mori responded.

"Honey-senpai, have you met her?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, Asuka-chan is really pretty and really nice. Takashi likes to go to the fashion shows to watch her model." Honey giggled.

"Asuka-chan, huh? That wouldn't be Ryokei Asuka, would it?" Kyoya asked looked at Mori.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I don't understand Kyoya-senpai? Why is her family name so important?" Haruhi asked.

"There was quite a scandal about six years back which involved her family. Apparently, the man her mother is married to, Ryokei Hideo, is not Asuka's biological father. It was all over the papers for some time." Kyoya explained.

"Who is Ryokei Hideo?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Ah, yes, a commoner like yourself wouldn't know the name, would you?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"Don't insult my Haruhi!!!" Tamaki yelled in a fit as he wrapped his arms around her.

Haruhi pinched the back of his hand making him let go. "Don't worry about it senpai…and stop touching me." She added.

"Ryokei Hideo owns banks all over the world. He's a very wealthy man, but according to the papers he's very strict and didn't spend much time with his family. His wife, Yumi, is a dancer, she owns one of the most prestigious dance studios in the country." Kyoya answered Haruhi's question.

"But how would he know that Asuka isn't his daughter unless he took a paternity test. I mean, she's Japanese isn't she?" Haruhi asked.

"Her real father is Thai." Mori spoke, clearing up the matter.

"I always thought she looked different…in a foreign kind of way." Kaoru said to his brother.

"Yeah, her skin is tanner and her face is fuller." Hikaru spoke quietly to his brother.

"It would be interesting to see Mori-senpai with a girlfriend. He's so tall." Haruhi giggled.

"Actually, Asuka-chan is really tall." Honey answered as he sat at a table eating cake.

"Yeah, didn't Mom say she was like five foot seven, or something like that?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"She did, but she also said, that when Asuka-chan wears heels, she's about five foot ten." Kaoru answered.

"Wow, that's a really tall woman." Haruhi commented.

"Takashi is going to see her at a fashion show tonight." Honey announced happily.

"We want to meet her, Mori-senpai! We shall come to this fashion show with you." Tamaki announced.

If Mori was upset about this at all, he didn't show it. He still stayed quiet, but he was watching Honey devour his third piece of cake.

"Mori-senpai" Haruhi said softly with her hand on his arm. "If you don't want us to come, you can tell us no."

Mori put his hand on her head, "I know."

"So, how did you woo this older woman?" Tamaki asked.

"Senpai! That's not something you should ask." Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"We were friends when she was at school here." Mori mumbled.

"Oh!" They all said together.

"Come, Mitsukuni, we have to get ready for tonight." Mori said.

"Kay! The show is downtown at the Japanese Grand Art Museum." Honey yelled before being carried out of the room on Mori's shoulders.

* * *

*Later that night*

Mori stood outside the Art Museum with Honey. Mori was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Honey was wearing a light blue suit with a yellow shirt and a light blue tie.

It was twenty minutes until the fashion show started and the other members of the host club hadn't arrived yet.

"Takashi, where are they?" Honey asked.

"They'll be here." He answered.

And sure enough, the entire group pulled up in a limousine. Tamaki stepped out first, wearing a white suite with a red shirt and a black tie. He turned around after stepping out and helped Haruhi out of the limousine. She stepped out wearing a knee-length red dress with one shoulder strap. Tamaki held her hand in his as they approached Mori and Honey. Kyoya was wearing a violet suit with a white shirt and a black tie and the twins stepped out wearing matching lime green suits with light blue shirts and orange ties.

"Hello Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai." Haruhi said to the boys.

"Haru-chan! You look so pretty." Honey yelled.

"She looks so cute!" Tamaki said going into a cute fit, tears running down his face.

"That's enough Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi told him as she stepped a little farther out of his reach.

"We haven't been to one of our mom's shows in a long time." The twins said together.

"Come on." Mori said as he turned around to walk inside the building.

Honey walked at Mori's side as the others followed behind the pair. They found their seats in the second row. The catwalk was just in front of them; their seats were dead center. Mori looked around and noticed Asuka standing at the entrance to backstage in a silk robe. It appeared that no one else noticed this.

"Takashi!" Honey whispered harshly.

Mori leaned down toward Honey, who was sitting on his right.

"Isn't that Asuka-chan's mom over there?" Honey asked pointing to a woman wearing a long blue dress a few rows away from them.

"Yeah." Mori answered.

Just as Tamaki was about to ask a question, the lights went down and the stage lights were set. The announcer's voice was loud and clear throughout the entire building. He spoke about the designers that were being presented tonight; he listed off four, including the twins' mother.

The music started and two tall women stepped out from behind stage, strutting down the catwalk. One had dark red hair and was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to the tops of her knees and the back turned into a black see through train. The other woman had light brown hair and wore a skin tight, strapless blood red dress with elegant red see through arm gloves. They were both wearing black heels that looked dangerously unstable, not to mention uncomfortable. Both girls struck their poses and turned to strut back toward the back of the catwalk where two more girls were strutting toward them. One of the girls had blonde hair and was wearing a halter yellow silk dress that stopped at her mid shins and had a dangerously low dip between her breasts. The other girl had black hair and was wearing a corset style blue dress that stopped at her mid-thighs. The corset part of the bodice was made of leather and pushed her breasts toward the top of the dress accentuating them. The skirt of the dress had a see through black lace covering over the blue material. The girls posed back-to-back at the end of the catwalk.

"That's Asuka-chan!" Honey yelled to his friends pointing to the girl with black hair, who was wearing the blue dress.

Mori had a small smirk plastered on his face as he watched the girl strut back to the opposite end of the catwalk. Hikaru and Kaoru were smiling devilishly as they watched Mori stare. Tamaki was in shock and was twitching. Kyoya didn't show any emotion at all. Haruhi was smiling with Honey as they watched the pleased look that crept onto Mori's face.

The show was two hours long in total. Asuka-chan had come out five separate times in the course of the show, wearing something completely different every time. When the show was over, all of the models came out in their last outfits and posed all along the catwalk as the four designers came walking down the catwalk as well. When they reached the end, they all bowed together as the audience clapped.

"Mitsukuni, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mori told him as he stood up and made his way to the entrance to back stage.

"Kay!" Honey smiled.

The members of the host club all stared after Mori as he walked past them.

Mori made it to the door to backstage. A tall security guard was standing in front of the door and moved out of the way as Mori approached him.

"She's at the last mirror on the right Morinozuka-sama." He said as Mori stepped through the doorway. Mori nodded to the guard and walked toward the back of the dressing room.

"Hello, Morinozuka-sama." The girls yelled in turn as they noticed him.

"Hello, Asuka-chan." Mori said as he bent low over Asuka's shoulder. He watched her blush in the reflection of the mirror.

"Takashi-kun! I didn't know you were coming tonight." She said turning around to face him.

"Are you really surprised, Asuka-chan?" The girl next to Asuka asked. "He comes to all of your shows."

Asuka blushed at the point the girl made. Mori, as usual, was silent. He reached out and pushed a few strands out of her face.

"Is Honey here?" She asked changing the subject.

"With my friends." Mori answered.

"Your friends are here? Will you introduce me to them?" Asuka asked.

"Sure."

"I just have to get changed and then we can go, okay?" She smiled.

"All right."

Asuka left him standing at the mirror as she ran to get changed. He stood there passively waiting and not paying attention to the many women's eyes that were staring at him.

"Okay, I'm ready." Asuka was running back toward him in a pair of slim dark wash jeans and a black tunic and black two inch heels.

Mori held out his hand to her and she gladly took it. He led her toward the exit and back toward the seats where his friends were. As they walked toward the rest of the Host Club, Mori couldn't help but stare at Asuka's chest which was accentuated by the tight bodice of the black tunic. His cheeks instantly blushed.

"Takashi! Asuka-chan!" Honey yelled excited.

The rest of the Host Club turned to watch Mori and Asuka approach them.

"Why, hello, fair maiden!" Tamaki greeted dramatically, taking Asuka's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Mori gave a low growl and Tamaki backed away instantly looking terrified.

"Kyoya-senpai, I've never seen Mori-senpai act this way." Haruhi stated.

"Mm, Mori-senpai is a fairly private person. You've seen the way Mori-senpai acts when he's around Honey-senpai. I expect he is protecting Asuka-chan just the same way." Kyoya explained.

"Hello, Honey." Asuka smiled as she patted him on the head. Honey giggled.

"So, why don't you introduce me to your friends, Takashi-kun." Asuka suggested.

"Sure." Mori pointed to each boy individually a he said their names. "Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru, and Haruhi."

"What about me Takashi?" Honey asked.

"She already knows you, Mitsukuni." Mori mumbled.

"Oh, right!" Honey yelled.

Asuka giggled. "It's nice to meet all of you." Tamaki was smiling up close in her face, happy to be noticed. "Well, almost all of you." Tamaki slunk back, tears pouring down his face.

At this, the twins were dying of laughter behind the rest of the group.

"It's very nice to meet you, too." Haruhi smiled.

"Oh! She's so cute!" Tamaki yelled, fussing over Haruhi.

Ignoring this exchange, Asuka turned around to speak to Mori.

"Takashi-kun, after you bring Honey home, will you come by my place?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah."

The members of the host club were silent as they watched the exchange between Mori and Asuka.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Oh, and you know where to find me if I'm not at the door to greet you." She gave a small wink.

"Yeah." Mori answered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to get going." Asuka said her goodbyes to the group before saying goodbye to Mori, who gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Mori stared after her for a few moments as the rest of the group regained their composure.

"Mori-senpai, it's nice to see you so happy." Haruhi commented.

Mori gave a faint smile, "Thank you."

"Hey Mom!" The twins shouted together as their mother walked toward them.

She was an average height woman with long red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hello, boys. You didn't tell me you were planning on coming tonight." She told her sons.

"It was kind of on a whim when we decided to come." Hikaru answered.

"Oh, hello, Morinozuka-sama, Haninozuka-sama." She greeted the boys to her right.

"Hi."

"Hello!"

"Come, Mitsukuni, we should get going." Mori told him.

"Kay!"

"Oh, you're leaving?" The twins mother spoke up.

Mori nodded while Honey smiled.

A wicked smile crept onto the mother's face. "Oh, you're going to see Asuka-chan tonight. I see. Well, have fun." She said heavily.

Mori's cheeks flushed lightly and Honey giggled.

The boys said their goodbyes to each other along with Mori and Honey being told to not be strangers and visit the club more often.

Mori led Honey to the limousine parked out in front of the art museum. They got in together and the driver instantly drove toward the Haninozuka compound.

"Takashi, I'm glad that you're happy. I don't want you to always have to protect me. You know I can protect myself." Honey said.

"I know. I just don't like to leave you alone too long." Mori answered.

"I can do just fine by myself. Besides, I have Usa-chan." He smiled holding up the stuffed pink bunny.

"Yeah." Mori smiled.

"I'm happy that you have Asuka-chan, Takashi. I want you to be happy and have your own life. I don't want you to always be shadowing me. You are my best friend, but I don't always need you." Honey said sweetly.

Mori was listening intently to Honey's speech. He never got the impression that Honey didn't want him around, so this was a surprise.

"I'm not being mean. I just want you to be happy…with a girl." Honey said to him, clearing up what he was trying to say.

"I understand." Mori answered.

"Kay! I'll see you tomorrow, Takashi." Honey said as he stepped out of the limousine.

The door closed and Mori leaned back against the seat.

"Morinozuka-sama? The usual place?" The driver asked.

"Yeah." He said thinking about what Honey had told him.

They drove for ten minutes before Mori was staring at the tall building where Asuka's loft was located. She was two floors from the top. He came here often; the building staff knew who he was and let him in without questions asked.

"Hello, Morinozuka-sama." Said the doorman as Mori stepped through the doors.

Mori nodded to the doorman as he passed and did the same to all the other staff who greeted him. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button that was labeled "20." The ride was silent, but Mori didn't mind. He reached her floor shortly and exited the elevator. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He smiled and pulled a small silver key from his pants pocket. After unlocking the door, he stepped into the spacious loft where his girlfriend resided.

"Always smells like mint." Mori commented to himself. He listened hard for any sound that she was in the loft. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the shower running. He opened the door to the bathroom just a bit and saw the steam billowing out from under the curtain. His eyes moved higher and he saw the curvy silhouette of the woman in the shower. He almost couldn't pull his eyes away.

He did, though, and closed the bathroom door. He followed the hallway to the bedroom and opened the door. The white carpet was warmed by the small lamp that was lit next to the queen sized bed. The cool lavender walls contrasted the warm carpet, darkening the room. Mori took off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair at the desk. He undid his tie and shirt and placed them over his jacket.

Mori walked back to the bed and sat on its edge, bare-chested. He leaned back with a sigh and folded his arms behind his head. He heard the muffle tones of a blow dryer. He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about Asuka, imagining her lying under him moaning his name. Exhaling heavily, he moved his hand down to his pants and began rubbing his crotch.

"Getting started without me, I see." Asuka's voice drifted from the doorway.

Mori opened his eyes and sat up. He saw her leaning on the door frame wearing a purple see through night gown with black lace panties and bra visible underneath. Asuka pushed her self from the frame and walked slowly toward him, swaying her hips. He felt himself grow harder as he watched her approach him. He reached out for her as she straddled his hips. In an instant, Mori had his lips on hers. He felt her pushing him into the bed. She was lying on top of him kissing his lips vigorously. Mori's hands move of their own accord up her thighs. He pushed the night gown up her body and they broke apart as he pulled it over head.

Mori held Asuka around the waist and rolled over so he was hovering above her on the bed. He could feel her leg rubbing against his as he looked into her heavily lidded eyes. He bent down and began sucking and kissing her neck. He wanted to hear her moan.

"Oh, Takashi." She moaned as he sucked on her collarbone. He smirked as he moved his lips down her body. He hid his face in the valley of her breasts. His left hand grabbed her right breast and began to knead and rub it as his lips travelled farther down her body. Asuka arched her back causing her breast to be fully engulfed by his hand.

He was kissing her stomach when he realized how heavily she was breathing. He switched hands and paid more attention to her other breast.

"Hnn." Asuka moaned.

He moved up to her face again and kissed her lips passionately. He laid his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent; she smelled of mint, too. He was relaxed, just laying there kissing her neck and kneading her breasts. He was surprised when he felt her hand stroke him through his pants. He hadn't realized how tight his pants were until just then. He moved his hands to undo his pants, but Asuka got there first. She already had them unbuttoned and the zipper was down. Mori leaned back and pulled his pants down so he was only left in his boxers.

Asuka moved her hand to the throbbing bulge hidden by the thin material. Mori couldn't help it; he bucked his hips into her hand.

"You're very eager tonight, Takashi-kun." She stated continuing to stroke his hard erection. He looked up at her, his mouth slightly open.

He smiled and leaned into her, placing his lips on hers again. Her strokes against his erection did hesitate. Mori reached around Asuka's body and undid her bra, throwing it across the room. It was like her breasts were magnets; his hands couldn't help but be attracted to them. She was squirming under him, grinding her hips against nothing but air. Mori moved his lips to her neck again and removed one of his hands from her breasts. He slid his hand down her body and rubbed a couple fingers over her panties.

Asuka sucked in a sharp breath of air when she felt the contact. Her panties were already very wet and Mori wasn't helping much by stroking her through her underwear. She could tell he was searching for something; Mori's fingers rubbed against the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit causing her to moan.

"Ahh, Takashi! I need you!" She moaned as she bucked her hips into his hand.

Mori removed his hand and pulled her panties down her legs and threw them to the floor. He kneeled in front of her on the bed smiled down at her. Her cheeks flushed and her mouth was slightly open. He slid a finger over her womanhood. Asuka took a sharp breath and crunched her toes. Mori slid two fingers over her, stopping at her clit and beginning to rub circles over it.

"Ahh…hnnn…Takashi!" Asuka squirmed and fisted the sheets in her hands. Her knees rose from the bed, so her legs were bent.

Mori smirked as he rubbed his thumb over her clit making her moan his name. He slid a finger into her. She bucked her hips into his hand.

"Stay still." He said softly.

"I can't!" She said loudly arching her back as he slid a second finger into her.

She was warm and very wet as Mori slid his fingers in and out of her, always rubbing her most sensitive spot. Her tight walls squeezed his fingers as he continued her ministrations.

He slid his fingers out of her, completely neglecting her womanhood. She opened her eyes to watch him get off the bed to remove his boxers. She had always been amazed by his size. When he got back on the bed, her hand instantly reached out for him. She pushed him into the bed so he was lying on his back.

"My turn." Asuka said in a husky whisper as she lowered her tongue to the tip of his erection.

"Ahh, Asuka, please." Mori moaned as her tongue made contact. She giggled as she slid her tongue across his length. He was breathing heavily as she continued to tease him. She lowered her mouth to him taking half of his length into her mouth; it was already nearly touching her throat. Mori tried his best not to buck his hips. She bobbed her head onto his length, stroking him with her tongue. She lifted her head and stared at him as he lay there with his eyes closed.

Asuka crawled on top of him and lined herself up with his hard cock. Mori opened his eyes when he felt her wet warmth touch the tip of his penis. He placed his hands on her hips to help guide her as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned as his cock filled her up all the way to the hilt.

Her walls squeezed him as she adjusted to his size. Mori let out a breath as he held himself inside of her. Asuka gave a small moan as she moved against him, grinding her hips against his. Her back was arched and her hands were squeezing his shoulders. Mori moved one of his hands from her hip and stroked his thumb over her clit.

"Hnn…yes!" She moaned as he bucked his hips into her. She began to bounce on top of him allowing him to move in and out of her core. Mori's thumb never left her clit as he moved his hips to meet her strokes. Her thrusts were becoming less consistent as time went on.

Mori carefully rolled them over so he was on top of her. He moved his lips to hers as he thrust into her. She arched her back and moaned into his mouth as his strokes became faster. She was bucking her hips to meet his every time he thrust down.

"Mm…don't stop." Mori ordered as his thrusts cam faster and harder. The springs on the bed were creaking from their vigorous activity. "Feels so good." Mori said brokenly as he placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Ahh…yes! Yes! More, more!" Asuka yelled.

Mori was thrusting furiously in and out of her as she screamed his name. Her legs were wrapped around his waist allowing him to push deeper into her. Mori was near the edge; he could barely contain himself. His thrusts were inconsistent and furious as he felt his cock twitching, getting ready to expel his seed.

"Ahh! Takashi, I'm coming! Hah…Nnn!" Asuka screamed as her walls contracted vigorously around his hard cock.

Mori couldn't take it anymore; it felt too good. He was at the breaking point. He thrust furiously into her, feeling her walls milking him.

"Ahh!" Mori groaned as he came hard inside of her. His penis was still twitching as he pulled out of her, breathless.

"I think…that's the best we've ever had." Asuka said breathlessly looking into Mori's face.

"I think so, too." Mori said quietly as he pulled the sheets back and covered them.

Asuka turned toward him and Mori wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lips and then buried his face in her hair.

"Lace is a good look for you." Mori mumbled into her neck.

Asuka giggled. "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you, too, Asuka." Mori said before kissing his lover.


End file.
